User blog:Romanoff Blitzer/Urf, the Manatee
Champion * Background * Strategy * Skins & Trivia (+ ) |mana = 175 (+50) |manaregen = (+ ) |range = 125 (Melee) |damage = (+ ) |attackspeed = (+ %) |armor = 15 (+ ) |magicresist = 30 (+ ) |ms = 355 }} , the Manatee is a custom champion in League of Legends. A New Champion Approaches: Urf, the Manatee Abilities . }} Urf's attacks gain bonus range and deal bonus physical damage. |leveling = % AD}} |cooldown = }} Urf's attacks, instead of dealing its entire damage immediately on-hit, apply a debuff that deals 5 ticks of physical damage over 2 seconds. Attacking multiple times stacks this debuff up to 2 times. Attacking enemies with the maximum number of stacks only refreshes the duration. |leveling = % AD}} % AD}} |cooldown = }} | or . *The spatula's bonus damage will apply life steal. *The spatula's bonus damage is increased by critical strikes. *The spatula will not deal its bonus damage if the attack is , , , or if . *The fish deals a tick of damage when it initially lands and a tick of damage every seconds after. *The fish applies on-hit effects. **Life steal applies to each tick of damage. **Other on-hit effects will only apply when the attack initially lands, not on each tick of damage; for example, will not refresh on each tick of damage. *The fish can critically strike. Each of the fish's ticks of damage has its own separate chance to critically strike. *The fish's debuff will mark enemies hit by it with an indicator (a fishy ring) for its duration. Stacking the debuff twice will mark the target with two indicators. *The fish will not apply its debuff if the attack is , , , or if . *The fish will apply its debuff to all structures. }} }} Urf's connection to Poseidon, the manatees' god, somehow grants him bonus tenacity. |description2 = Urf calls upon Poseidon's powers to reveal a target 500-radius area for 2 seconds. |leveling = % |range = |cooldown = |targeting=Poseidon's Gaze's passive is a self-buff. Poseidon's Gaze's active is a ground-targeted area of effect. |additional= *Poseidon's Gaze does not reveal stealthed units. *Poseidon's Gaze reveals all brush within its range. }} Urf flops onto target enemy unit with massive destructive force, dealing physical damage and moving himself slightly closer to his target. Flop Strike resets the basic attack timer. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 300 |targeting=Flop Strike is a single-targeted dash. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage, but will not prevent the dash. |additional= }} Urf calls upon the elements to bring forth a destructive deluge of water at target 400-radius location, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit and slowing them for 2 seconds. |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 800 |targeting=Omnisplash is a ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area of effect |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional=Movement speed cannot be reduced to below 110, and movement speeds under 220 are modified. At rank 3, Omnisplash will slow enemies hit to exactly 110 movement speed. }} References Category:Custom champions